


Daddies Little Slut

by YumekoCanRailMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Slut Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, M/M, Please Kill Me, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumekoCanRailMe/pseuds/YumekoCanRailMe
Summary: Levi's a little busy, but he can make time for what Erens got for him...
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Daddies Little Slut

Eren smiled as he knocked on Levis' bedroom door.

"Levi~" He said in a sultry voice.

"Eren, I'm busy." Levi whispered, not even bothering to look up from his work.

"Are you sure? I think you can make time for this..." Eren said as he slammed his hand onto the desk, causing Levi to look up.

"Eren, I'm bu-" Levi muttered before taking in a sharp intake of breathe as he saw Eren in nothing but a black pair of knee socks and one of his old shirts. He smirked. "Although... Maybe I can make time, seeing as you dressed up for me~"

Eren climbed across the desk slowly and Levi pulled him down onto his lap and into a forceful kiss, his hands tangling in his lovers hair, tugging loosely. Eren parted his lips, allowing Levi to slip his tongue into Erens' mouth. Eren began to grind his hips against Levis' clothed erection. He panted and watched with lust-filled eyes as Levi began to mark his neck, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and eventually throwing it onto the ground. Levis' smirked at the silk lingerie Eren was wearing under his tights.

"I see you really did get dressed up for me, slut. Now, on your knees and let daddy know how much you want my cock deep down your throat." He said, forcing Eren to the ground, his back hitting the desk. Eren watched as Levi unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall to his ankles. Eren gasped as he pulled down his underwear, his dick springing loose.

"Its so big..." Eren whispered, his eyes glazed over in lust.

"Tell me how much you want daddies cock deep down your throat..." Levi whispered, staring down at Eren with dominance in his eyes.

"I want it deep down my throat... Make me your little cockslut..." Eren whimpered.

Levi smirked and nodded and Eren moved forward and began licking the head of Levis' erection, causing him to growl in pleasure. He slowly began taking Levis' entire length into his mouth, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"I want you to fuck me, daddy... I can't take it anymore, I need you inside of me..." He whimpered, staring up at Levi.

"Lean over the desk..." Levi whispered.

Levi grabbed a small tube of lube and began slavering his hands in it. He began preparing Eren, applying lubrication to his tight asshole. Once satisfied, he placed his hands on Erens thighs and began thrusting into him, the both of them gasping and moaning.

"Oh my god, don't stop!" Eren shrieked in pleasure as Levi pounded into him.

"Your such a slut... Say it Eren, say your daddies little cockslut..." Levi moaned out as he pounded into Erens' tight asshole.

"I-I'm daddies l-little c-cocksl- oh my god, right there, yes!" Eren moaned as his prostate was hit and waves of pleasure went through his body. Levi continued pounding into him, each thrust getting faster, driving them both to orgasm.

"I'm coming!" Eren finally screamed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as a warm, white liquid, shot out of his cock and his orgasm hit. Levi continued thrusting into him until his orgasm hit and he came inside of Eren. Once they had both cleaned up and thrown some clothes on, Eren sat on Levis' lap and buried his head in the crook of his neck, falling asleep. Levi smiled as him before kissing his cheek and letting himself fall into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was it. Remember to comment and leave kudos if you somehow enjoyed this trash. <3


End file.
